


Last Thoughts Of A Dying Soul

by RedSydney



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, F/M, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSydney/pseuds/RedSydney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallo, mein Name ist Winifred Burkle. Ich muss mir das vergegenwärtigen, denn bald werde ich vergessen haben, wie ich heiße und wer ich bin. Ich sterbe, jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment. Ich spüre, wie sich etwas durch meinen Körper frisst, mich übernimmt, als wäre ich ein leeres Schneckenhaus, das nun von einem neuen Bewohner heimgesucht wird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts Of A Dying Soul

# Last Thoughts Of A Dying Soul

Hallo, mein Name ist Winifred Burkle. Ich muss mir das vergegenwärtigen, denn bald werde ich vergessen haben, wie ich heiße und wer ich bin. Ich sterbe, jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment. Ich spüre, wie sich etwas durch meinen Körper frisst, mich übernimmt, als wäre ich ein leeres Schneckenhaus, das nun von einem neuen Bewohner heimgesucht wird.  
Sie sagen es mir nicht, aber ich weiß, dass dieses Wesen mächtig ist, viel zu mächtig für mich und auch zu mächtig für sie.  
Ich will kämpfen. Schließlich ist es mein Körper, meine Organe, mein Fleisch, meine Haut. Ich kann nicht so einfach aufgeben. Ich will nicht sterben. Noch nicht. Nicht jetzt.

Es läuft gerade alles so gut. Na ja, ich arbeite für eine Anwaltskanzlei, die Dämonen und Verbrecher zu ihren Klienten zählt und von höllischen Wesen geleitet wird, die sich die Seniorpartner nennen. Früher waren sie unsere Feinde. Wir haben gegen sie gekämpft, Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn und ich, obwohl ich nur einen bescheidenen Beitrag dazu geleistet habe. Ich musste mich erst von dem verschreckten Mitbringsel aus Pylea zu einem Teil des Teams mausern, aber ich denke, das hat ganz gut geklappt.  
Wir haben soviel zusammen durchgestanden, Pylea, Holtz, das Biest, Jasmine und all die vielen anderen Monster, von denen wir Los Angeles befreit haben.  
Nicht ohne Opfer.

Ich vermisse Cordelia, obgleich ihr Gesicht langsam vor meinem inneren Auge verschwimmt. Ich will es festhalten, aber trotz unserer letzten Begegnung vor wenigen Wochen kann ich die Erinnerung nicht greifen.  
Nach ihrem plötzlichen Verschwinden vor knapp zwei Jahren sah ich sie jedes Mal deutlich vor mir, als ich stark sein musste, weil ich ihren Platz eingenommen hatte. Sie hat uns doch alle zusammengehalten. Und gerade als wir alle auseinander drifteten, nach Wesleys Weggang nach seinem Verrat und Angels und Cordys Verschwinden, musste jemand Gunn daran hindern, sich in irgendwelche Gefahren zu stürzen, wenn wir wieder einmal allein irgendwelche Vampire verfolgten, obwohl wir beide über keinerlei besonderen körperlichen Fähigkeiten verfügten.  
Aber nun hilft ihr Bild mir nicht, stark zu sein, da ich mich nicht einmal mehr an ihre Augenfarbe erinnern kann. Welche Frisur hatte sie, bevor sie starb? Ich habe sogar den Klang ihrer Stimme vergessen. Und diese war doch das wohl Bestechendste an ihr.

Ich wünschte, meine Eltern wären hier. Und auch wieder nicht. Sie würden nicht begreifen, was gerade mit mir geschieht. Ich verstehe es selbst nicht. Und ich habe ihnen doch versprochen, auf mich aufzupassen und dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, wenn ich nach Los Angeles ziehe.  
Mein Vater wird es nicht wahrhaben wollen, was mir passiert ist. Für ihn bin ich immer noch das kleine Mädchen mit den Zöpfen, das er beim Schaukeln angeschubst hat. Er hätte mich damals beinahe nicht gehen lassen. Vielleicht ahnte er irgendetwas.  
Meine Mutter hat sich ihre Ängste nicht anmerken lassen, aber ich weiß, sie waren da. Sie standen ihr immer regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben, wenn ich Daddy mit seinen Befürchtungen aufzog.  
Ich würde meine Eltern gerne noch ein letztes Mal sehen, bevor ich... keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu habe. Ich fürchte mich davor, ihre gütigen Augen, ihre Stimmen, ihre Umarmungen genauso zu vergessen wie ich Cordelias vergessen habe.

Eine neue Welle des Schmerzes rollt durch meinen Körper und für diesen Moment fällt mir das Atmen schwer. Ebenso wie das Denken. Da ist nichts mehr in meinem Kopf außer diesem Schmerz und dem Wunsch, dass es endlich aufhört.  
Ich versuche, mich zurückzuziehen, wie damals in die Höhle in Pylea, um all dem Furchtbaren zu entgehen. In eine innere Höhle sozusagen, in die das Wesen in mir nicht eindringen kann. Denn hier in meiner Wohnung kann ich mich nicht vor ihm verstecken.  
Schlimmer noch als der Schmerz ist das Gefühl, ganz vereinnahmt zu werden. Als würde jemand all deine Geheimnisse erforschen, gegen deinen Willen dein Innerstes offen legen, um es dann vollkommen zu zerstören.  
Ich will nicht, dass es mich zerstört, dass es all jene auslöscht, die mir etwas bedeuten.  
Ich will wieder wissen, wer Feigenbaum ist. Es ist wichtig, das zu wissen. Ich spüre es.

Mein Blick schweift hilflos durch den Raum. Ich muss mich an irgendetwas festklammern, mich in dieser Welt halten. Vielleicht kann ich so überleben und verhindern, dass ich ausgelöscht werde. Stück für Stück.  
Da ist mein Bett, auf dem ich liege, weich und gemütlich. Ich fühle den hellen Stoff unter meinen Handflächen, so real, dass ich meine Finger hineinkrallen will, in der Hoffnung, das würde mich am Leben erhalten. Doch bald werden diese Finger nicht mehr mir gehören.  
Ich sehe den Schminktisch mit dem schlichten Spiegel links neben mir, mit den vielen Photos meiner Familie und meiner Freunde. Ich kann die Bilder nicht genau erkennen, meine Augen schmerzen, wenn ich mich anstrenge, die Abzüge aus der Ferne zu betrachten. Selbst meine eigene Gestalt kann ich im Spiegel nur erahnen. Was vermutlich besser ist. Ich muss furchtbar aussehen.

Sanft fühle ich die Wärme der weißgoldenen Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut, die durch das Fenster rechts neben mir hereinscheint. Ihre grelle Helligkeit schmerzt, aber sie ist auch tröstlich. Noch kann ich sie spüren.  
Schwach dringt der Duft der Rose auf meinem Nachttischchen zu mir herüber. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie weiterhin blüht. Ich glaube, ich habe ihr Wasser dank all der Arbeit vor Tagen das letzte Mal aufgefüllt. Ein Lebewesen, das ebenfalls bald sterben wird.

Aber eines beruhigt mich. Ich nehme es klar und deutlich wahr, womöglich weil mein Hörsinn am wenigsten beeinträchtigt wird. Oder weil es seine Stimme ist. Ruhig und friedlich, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass er seine Angst um mein Leben nur in sich verschließt. Ganz tief, bis er sich sicher ist, dass niemand sie ihm ansehen kann.  
Ob er auch so ruhig bleiben wird, wenn die wahren Schmerzen beginnen? Ich ahne, dass es schlimmer werden wird. Dieses Ding ist noch lange nicht fertig mit mir.  
Ich drehe meinen Kopf, um ihn zu betrachten. Meinen Wesley. Es ist verrückt, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis wir zueinander gefunden haben. Und wie schnell es enden wird. Nach wenigen Wochen.  
Ich war so dumm. Ich hätte diesen verfluchten Sarg nie anfassen sollen. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Und dabei lief es gerade so gut.  
Ich will Wesley festhalten, mir von ihm jede Geschichte vorlesen lassen, die meine Eltern mir als Kind vorgelesen hatten. Nicht nur A Little Princess.

Mein Körper ist erschöpft, so erschöpft. Doch ich will mich nicht ausruhen. Was ist, wenn ich im Schlaf sterbe? Wenn ich jetzt die Augen schließe und Wesley nie wiedersehen werde? Wenn er weggeht und mich alleine lässt mit dieser furchtbaren Angst davor, mich selbst zu verlieren? Den Verstand zu verlieren?  
Was ist, wenn ich ihn vergesse? Wie ich Cordelias Frisur und den Klang ihrer Stimme vergessen habe?  
Ich kann nicht... wach bleiben. Bin so müde. So schwach. Ein paar Minuten Schlaf... werde ich... überstehen, ... überleben. Er wird nicht weggehen... in diesen Minuten.  
Nur ein bisschen ausruhen.  
Meine Lider fallen zu, die Welt um mich herum wird dunkel. Erschreckend dunkel. Hoffentlich noch nicht für immer.

Mein Name ist Winifred Burkle, das darf ich nie vergessen, wenn ich mich in Nichts auflöse...

  
**Ende**   



End file.
